


count 'til four

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Title: Count ’til fourRating: PGWord Count:372Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles and I never will. I do not claim this has ever happened for real.A/N: It’s a bit sad...Comments are appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Summary contains the header as is on the LJ post.
> 
> Originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008.

He fell to his knees after he’d tried to walk a few steps. Everything turned black in front of his eyes for a second or two, and then he managed to see the world again. He crept on hands and knees over the concrete of the floor, the pain in his back, his lungs, suffocating him. It was just the shock, wasn’t it? He coughed, feeling as if is lungs were ripped out of his body, blood in his mouth. It was when he started to shake uncontrollably, just managing to tell someone to call an ambulance, to get him to the hospital quickly as possible.

Then it turned black again, a deeper and more frightening dark this time. He could feel how people were standing around him, how a pair of hands lifted him. Then there was movement; was he in a car? Ambulance? Someone shouted he was dying, death already probably; was that true? If it was true, he thought, they had to call Paul. They had to tell him he loved him. However, when he tried to tell the ambulance personnel - was he in an ambulance at all or was it a normal car? He didn’t know - he merely coughed, causing there to be even more blood, mess, and pain than there had already been.

That was when he lost consciousness completely. The blackness was starting to surround him, his mind started to wander to far away places. He felt strangely light in his head, saw glimpses of the past, glimpses of what was yet to be. Julian, growing up, turning into a young man. Cyn, face pale and tears on her cheeks as she told him the news of her pregnancy. Stu, there was Stuart working at a painting. Paul’s lips on his, first time America with the Beatles, break-up, Yoko‘s love, lost weekend and May, birth of Sean and the way the boy looked now, his mind was starting to run faster over the old memories. 

And it let him know his time on earth was over. 

Then he blew out his last bit of breath, giving up on surviving, and having the doctors fight for him instead - but it just wasn’t enough to save him.


End file.
